The overall goal of our Children's Environmental Health Center (CEHC) application is to evaluate the impact of environmental exposures, specifically air pollution and endotoxin, on response to viral infection and allergen exposure in children. The Community Outreach and Translation Core (COTC) will serve as a forum for exchanging ideas, thoughts and information regarding the impact of the environment on the respiratory health of children in urban and rural Colorado. The COTC will be a bridge between scientific investigators and community stakeholders for organizing approaches and strategies for translation and uptake by community members. The COTC will assimilate the available research evidence while informing the CEHC research investigators of the need for responsive research to the community. Initially our work in developing this model will center on asthma in Denver and select rural communities and then extend to other respiratory illnesses, and other communities in Colorado. Our specific aims include the following: 1. To develop a strong COTC that is informed by the Community Advisory Board (CAB) and accomplishes its work through following the principles of community based participatory research, community engagement and knowledge translation and disseminafion. 2. To be responsive to the needs of the community, the CEHC through the COTC will compile existing research evidence related to factors that impact respiratory health of children in Colorado that will be used to inform the work of community stakeholders, such as policies, regulations, and programs. 3. The CAB will assist with the interpretafion and key messaging of the CEHCs research as well as informing the strategies for community dissemination and uptake. 4. To leverage existing community infrastructures and partnerships to permit the piloting of translation and implementation strategies that will identify the most effective strategies resulting in the uptake of research in communities.